Banana Launcher (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Banana Launcher. 225px |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Banana Plant |trait = None |ability = Start of turn: Gain a Banana Bomb. |flavor text = He only knows one word. But it's a good one.}} Banana Launcher is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability adds a Banana Bomb into the plant hero's hand at the start of every turn. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. His description alludes to his line "Banana!" which he shouts when he fires a banana in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Banana Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of turn:' Gain a . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description He only knows one word. But it's a good one. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card has mediocre stats for his cost, with no strength and slightly above-average health. However, since he gives you a Banana Bomb every turn, he can be used to assist your control of the early game. Captain Combustible is arugably the hero that can use Banana Launcher the best. First of all, he can use this as a cheap way to activate Re-Peat Moss' ability, allowing him to rack lots of damage on a zombie. He also has much more efficient ways to boost Banana Launcher than other heroes, such as Fertilize. Another thing to note is that the Banana Bombs gained from Banana Launcher's ability count as Conjured cards, so Captain Cucumber can help this around by making them free. As for the other heroes, Nightcap and Spudow have their fair share of protection, being the Amphibious trait via and a wide selection of Team-Up walls, respectively. Solar Flare, however, has none of the following, so she has to resort to removing every zombie threatening Banana Launcher, which can be bad for her card management. Since Banana Launcher adds a card to your hand at the start of every turn, he synergizes well with Dino-Roar cards, although there are better cards to use in that regard if you are playing as Captain Combustible. Banana Launcher's weakness is his lack of strength, rather low health, and the lack of the Team-Up trait, which are crippling for a plant that needs to stay alive for long. While the Banana Bombs he adds can be of some help, it is only a temporary solution. Therefore, stat-boosting, the Amphibious trait, or Team-Up cards are necessary to keep Banana Launcher alive for longer. It is also recommended to deal with any Quickdraw Con Men on the field as fast as you can, as every time one Banana Launcher activates his ability, each will do 1 unblockable damage to you. Against Stat-wise, this plant is no threat at all. However, he could potentially ruin your early game by allowing the plant hero to damage and possibly finish your zombies off with the Banana Bombs given. If that is what you fear, you can simply use Rolling Stone or Weed Spray to destroy this plant. But in the late game, this plant will be less of a threat as the Banana Bombs won't do very much against the tougher zombies. Still, be on the lookout for Dino-Roar cards, and Re-Peat Moss if your opponent is Captain Combustible. You can also have Quickdraw Con Man on the field to deter your opponent from just playing him. Banana Bomb See Banana Bomb. Gallery BananaLauncherStat.jpg|Banana Launcher's statistics 20170610 104430.png|Banana Launcher's card Locked Banana Launcher card.png|Locked Banana Launcher's card BananaLauncherCardImage.png|Banana Launcher's card image Banana Launcher PvZH.png|HD Banana Launcher Screenshot (61).png|Banana Launcher attacking BananaDead.jpeg|Banana Launcher destroyed TimetoShineBananaLauncher.jpg|Time to Shine being played on Banana Launcher Banana Launcher Targeted.png| being played on Banana Launcher BananaLauncheronPumpkinShell.jpg|Banana Launcher Fused with Pumpkin Shell UntrickableBananaLauncher.jpg|Banana Launcher with the Untrickable trait Trivia *When he attacks, he appears to use his Plant Food effect from Plants vs. Zombies 2, before launching mashed bananas at the zombie or zombie hero. **This animation was originally the ability animation, while the current ability animation was originally the attacking animation. See also *Banana Bomb Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Banana cards